the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Despicable Me 4
Despicable Me 4 is the upcoming American computer-animated science fiction spy comedy adventure film, produced by Illumination and Amblin Entertainment. directed by Kyle Balda and Scott Mosier with a co-directors Jonathan del Val and Eric Guillon, produced by Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy and screenplay again by Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio, with the storywriters Glenn McCoy and Nicholas Stoller. It is the fourth and final installment of Despicable Me films and it's a sequel of Despicable Me 3 and starring with the voices of Steve Carell and Kristen Wiig are returns as the two protagonists. The film will be released on June 24, 2023 in United States by Universal Pictures. This is the first and only longest Despicable Me film with 121 minutes Plot After the events of Despicable Me 3 then Agent Gru and Lucy Wilde saving the world, returning the pink diamond and rescuing the girls then the Minions from Bathazar Bratt, In Paradiseburg, Neveda, USA, Gru and his family is finally finished on AVL and Badger Scouts for behaving as the good peoples and Minions too are getting turned into the newest than ever the lots of adorable children's ever by rewarding going to eat at McDonalds for drive thru and watching TV all day, Until, the evil mosquitoes from outer space are going to destroy and attacking planet Earth and all of humanity and the meanest former AVL agent and criminal man as a thief Kruma Kay (voiced by Patrick Stewart) is going to steal the formula of AVL, But now, Gru (voiced by Steve Carell) and Lucy Wilde (voiced by Kristen Wiig) are worked together with the return of Dru, the small kids Margo, Edith and Agnes (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove, Dana Gaier and Nev Scharrel) and new ones are Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Dave, Jerry and all the children's (voiced by Noah Jupe, Raymond Ochoa, Marelik Mar Mar and all the child voice actors), his two pets Kyle and Lucky the Unigoat and all new cast of crazy and incredible characters Peanut the chimpanzee (voiced by Greg Cipes), Bloomer the bear (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor), Gunter the dancing pig and Miss Crawly the eldery old iguana from Sing (voiced by Nick Kroll and Garth Jennings), Professor Non-Bomb (voiced by Lewis Black), Joelen (voiced by Mahershala Ali), Ian Jackson (voiced by Nick Robinson), Margo's girlfriend Antonio (new voiced by Gabriel Iglesias) and Stella a karate teacher (voiced by Gal Gadot) to saving the world and getting the formula back from dangerous theartens of annihilation and then the last one two of them are getting reward of winner of banana trophy and one for all. From Chris Meledandri the executive producers of Ice Age and Horton Hears a Who! comes the all-new full length comedy and adventure with animation contuines, The fourth and final chapter of the Despicable Me films ever, Despicable Me 4 is coming to theaters in the Summer of 2023 and released by Universal Pictures, Illumination and Amblin Entertainment. Voice Cast TBA Production TBA Released TBA Music TBA Marketing On December 11, 2022, this film will be a teaser trailer will started, On March 20, 2023, this film will be a second one a first full trailer to be started, On May 5, 2023 this film will be a final full trailer to getting started. On November 8, 2021, This film will proud to support partners from these favorites like Ferrero Company, Nabisco, General Mills (for Cocoa Puffs), McDonalds (for Happy Meal), Chiquita, D-Con, Mucinex, Lysol, Bounty, Puffs, Chevrolet, Bayer (for Coppertone), Kraft/Heinz (for Lunchable, Capri-Sun and Macaroni and Cheese), Xfinity, Walmart, Save the Children and Allstate. But somethings there are merchandises from the film are Mattel, LEGO, Little Brown (for children's books), Trends International, Titan Books, SandyLion, Crayola, Outright Games, Bendon, Funko, Cardinal and more. Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:American films Category:2020s American animated films Category:Films set in 2019 Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's adventure films Category:American children's comedy films Category:Films about families Category:Films about revenge Category:American computer-animated films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:English-language films